


沙

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Radio Omens, Rough Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: GO广播剧版，写给夏兰的小短文。广播剧亚茨声音实在很娘，可性格又很A，磨剑准备和撒旦正面刚，一对比就觉得真是有点鬼畜。广播剧蛇声音太苏了，被日的话叫起来一定很好听，斯哈斯哈。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	沙

亚茨拉菲尔想，他在和一团沙做爱，在和一片赤裸的戈壁做爱。干燥的，紧绷的，水分一点点蒸发，在阳光下晒得滚烫。

他像一条从沙土中索取温暖的蜥蜴，身躯紧紧贴上去，不留一点空隙，闭着眼睛将头埋在克罗里脖颈和肩膀之间的空隙里。他在那嗅探。烟草香，浓郁得将空气都凝成颗粒状。亚茨拉菲尔忍不住想要用舌尖去品尝——他的男孩皮肤表面是干燥的，蛇没有汗腺，这身躯热得像是在燃烧。

“天使？”

克罗里的声音在抖，尾音却依旧习惯性上扬。亚茨拉菲尔笑了。故作老成的生涩，装在游刃有余下的慌乱不安，还有被强行压抑的兴奋与期待感。

他们不是第一次做这种事情了，可他的男孩总是这样，像猎食者一样擅长挑衅，又像猎物一样紧张不安。

亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利颈侧咬下去。牙齿压迫着皮肤，然后继续向下，感受肌肉的紧绷感和在血管中流淌的血液，感受跳动的脉搏。再向下，齿尖刺破皮肉，咸腥味开始舌尖蔓延。

克鲁利喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，像从岩石表面滑落的沙。一条蛇藏在岩石后面吐着信子，凉而滑的鳞片蹭过砂砾和碎石。他笑着把身体绷得更紧，饱满优美的肌肉山峦一样在亚次拉菲尔手掌下起伏，血液里奔涌的欲望一次次冲刷河床。

他抬起髋部向前顶，晃着腰在亚茨拉菲尔胯间摩擦，抬离地面的臀部和后腰勾出一段漂亮极了的线条。

天使正沉迷于独属于他的盛宴。恶魔温热的血液和他口腔中的唾液混在一起，然后顺着喉咙和食道向下流淌。亚茨拉菲尔是懂得如何享受生活、如何品尝生活中那诸多美味佳酿的。红茶温润馥郁，绿茶爽口芬芳，红酒的单宁丰富又活泼，威士忌浓郁绵厚，贵腐则把清爽和甘美融合得刚刚好。可它们都不如克鲁利这样美味，都不如克鲁利这样让人沉迷。

他将牙齿陷得更深，血液顺着下颌滴下来，亚茨拉菲尔的呼吸逐渐急促。

他喜欢这样的性爱。让他的男孩因疼痛而颤抖，因疼痛而紧张和兴奋，血液会让这条蛇尝起来更美味。

克鲁利的喉结滚动了一下，发出一声低沉的呻吟，像从层层积雨云后滚落的雷。他继续用髋部挑逗着亚茨拉菲尔，主动在他的天使面前把腿分开。

亚茨拉菲尔的手掌向下滑落。抚过胸膛、腰肢和小腹，抚过孕着欲望的山丘与河床，来到克鲁利身后的入口处。那还不够湿，生涩紧绷，因疼痛而微微痉挛。

亚茨拉菲尔就喜欢他这个样子。

炙热的、紧绷的，欢愉里夹着痛楚，接吻时口腔里永远会有血的味道。他把阴茎挤进去，进入得很艰难，没有多少快感可言，克鲁利因疼痛而发出一声变了调的尖锐鼻音。

而天使不打算停下来。

“永远这么心急，哈？”恶魔胸口急促起伏，声音因疼痛而有些沙哑，“这不是天使的美德。”

他还在笑。

亚茨拉菲尔没有立刻回答。他将克鲁利的一条腿抬起来、举高，欣赏恶魔完全袒露出来的下半身和脖颈上流血的伤口。这很好，非常漂亮，让他满意。

“告诉我什么是恶魔的美德。”他把声音压低，同时开始抽插，“诱惑，欲望，堕落。”

天使并不是温柔的爱人，但他熟悉克鲁利的身体，知道怎样可以让他的男孩颤抖、呻吟、痉挛。他可以带给他痛苦，也可以带给他欢愉。可以把高潮从克鲁利这夺走，也能让恶魔抽噎着抛下那副属于猎食者的、游刃有余的锋利笑容，然后咬着下唇发出抽泣，在接二连三的高潮中变成——只属于他一个人的、漂亮的东西。

亚茨拉菲尔沉下腰，每一次抽插都碾过克鲁利的前列腺。没有扩张或者前戏，这快感对于恶魔来说过于强烈也过于尖锐。他扭着腰，想尽快适应这场性爱，可密集的顶弄和冲撞让他根本无法掌控主导权。

“还有什么是恶魔的美德？”亚茨拉菲尔一只手按在克鲁利胸膛上，五指陷入饱满健硕的肌肉。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”克鲁利的声音断断续续，“你在做爱的时候真的非常混蛋。”

天使眯起眼睛。他的男孩身材很好，胸膛饱满，胸肌轮廓很漂亮。他可以在上面留下痕迹，他一个人的痕迹。

亚茨拉菲尔笑着，手掌在神圣力量的作用下逐渐发烫。

“你在干什么？”克鲁利开始挣扎。那热度有些太高了。

“我来教你恶魔的美德。”天使笑着俯下身去，“狂妄，高傲，自大，贪婪。”

他用力碾过克鲁利的前列腺，同时闻到空气中皮肉烧焦的味道。他的男孩向后仰起头，露出喉结和锋利的下颌线条。他很痛，在发出呻吟。

这实在是很漂亮。

亚茨拉菲尔的手掌再一次用力向下按：“永远不知满足，永远贪得无厌。”

他享受这样的性爱，痛感和快感同样鲜明——他在和一片沙漠、一片炙热的戈壁做爱，风将所有水分带走，他们的躯体在烈日下交错成一片荒原。没有湖泊或者河流，没有绿荫，砂石是粗糙的，连呼吸都是干燥的。

它美得很原始，也很危险，显出一种不加修饰和隐瞒的粗犷，像走出伊甸的人类在旷野上发出的第一声呼喊。悲怆的，野性的，愤怒的，自由的。

在这片旷野上，金色的光在砂石后浮动游走，每一块岩石下都藏着一条蛇。

“我知道你喜欢这样。”

那蛇的声音低沉沙哑，夹着嘶鸣。

“我知道你喜欢这样，亚茨拉菲尔，你喜欢死这样的我了。”

那声音在笑。

**FIN.**


End file.
